1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electric bicycle, and more particularly, to an electric bicycle having no chain connecting pedals to wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle in general is configured to run by delivering the force that rotates the pedals of the bicycle to the wheel by use of a chain, as a human being steps on the pedals using two feet. However, the chain is provided with a complicated structure thereof while the area that the chain occupies at the bicycle is large, so the chain may be separated from the wheel, or a cloth of a rider may be stuck in the chain, and results in pollution of the clothing.
Recently, by considering such difficulties, an electric bicycle having no chain is being developed for use.